ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Times Square (2016)
Not to be confused with Times Square from Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II or Times Square/Animated from The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters. Times Square is a location in New York City's Manhattan in the bowtie shape area as Seventh Avenue intersects Broadway. It roughly goes from West 42nd to West 47th. Notably some of the track of the Ghostbusters being chased by Destructor form Rowan happened going off Times Square area on West 44th. History Primary Canon Rowan North succeeded in charging Manhattan's Ley Lines then used his Barrier Compromising Master Machine on the intersection point to break the barrier between the World of the Living and the World of the Dead. Ghost Invasion Specters poured into the city from the Portal generated. Armed forces poured out of a military vehicle. Officer Jensen ordered everyone to move out. Police, soldiers, and Homeland Security took positions outside The Mercado Hotel and cocked their guns. The H&M sign on the 4 Times Square building was still intact. The rumbling continued. Rowan North, still in possession of Kevin Beckman's body, descended on the hotel marquee outside the Mercado. Agent Rorke wondered who the flying beefcake was. Rowan greeted them and wanted to see them dance. The Bee Gees' "You Should Be Dancing" played. Rorke told Agent Hawkins to use their Government Proton Gun Vehicle. Hawkins realized it wasn't working. Rowan started dancing. The agents, soldiers, and police were forced to mimic his moves. Rowan thought it was going to be fun. He spotted the Ghostbusters running past the NYPD station. The police, soldiers, and agents were immobilized. Rowan clicked his tongue and remarked women were always late. He guessed they couldn't decide which dirty jumpsuit to wear. He decided to provide a proper New York welcome. He unleashed blue P.K.E. from his hands then welcomed them to the glory days of New York City. He told them to have fun and laughed. The Ring Leader Ghost walked past them. The ads, store fronts, restaurants, and bars morphed into older ads, stores, restaurants, and bars from bygone eras. There was now an ad for "Taxi Driver". There was a poster for Boris Karloff in "Snake People". Erin admitted she was never good in a fight. Abby believed her chance to work on that was coming up. Holtzmann reminded everyone they had Proton sidearms to use. Abby told everyone to power up. The Ghostbusters opened fire with their throwers on the ghosts that emerged from the P.K.E. mist. The Ring Leader growled. A ghost hurled a tomahawk. Patty yelled at Holtzmann to get down. Patty and Holtzmann landed on the street. The tomahawk struck the chest of another ghost. Abby wrangled it and hurled it into other ghosts. She called it a slap shot. Gertrude Aldridge arrived. Erin fired at ghosts. Gertrude picked Erin up from behind and dropped her into the arms of a Ghost Pilgrim. Erin didn't find it to be very Puritan behavior. Abby armed a Proton Grenade (Air Filter) and tossed it up at 7 seconds then tried to bat it with her thrower but missed. Abby kicked the grenade over. The grenade went off and neutralized the Ghost Pilgrim. Erin landed on her feet and shot the pilgrim back into the mist. Erin was happy she was getting the hang of it. Abby whooped but was grabbed by Mayhem in front of a Nathan's. Abby yelled she lost her glasses. She realized they were in her hand. Erin blasted Mayhem. Abby dropped on the hood of a car. She put on the Proton Glove and fought several ghosts. Erin batted with her thrower. Rowan was impressed. Mayhem eyed Holtzmann. Patty holstered her thrower and got out the Ghost Chipper. Patty remarked it was chipping time and proclaimed he was getting what was coming to him for sitting on her. Mayhem was chipped. Erin sidestepped the remains that exited the Chipper. Holtzmann thanked Patty. A ghost shoved Patty into a van. The Ghost Chipper was stomped to pieces. Abby and Holtzmann chucked grenades at ghosts. Gertrude and Electrocuted Ghost charged. Erin got out her Proton Grenade Launcher and fired. They went flying backwards. The Ring Leader pointed and deeply growled. Ghosts charged out of the mist at Holtzmann. She holstered her Particle Thrower and twin Proton Pistols emerged from her pack. She licked one. The Ghostbusters theme played. Holtzmann battled several ghosts and took them down with the grace of a dancer. The Ring Leader advanced. She dispersed it before it could grab her. She released the pistols and they automatically went back into her pack like a seat belt being released. Holtzmann declared it just got Holtzmanned. The mist receded and allowed them to enter the Mercado. Abby berated the ghosts. Erin told her to reel it in tighter and save her energy. Abby realized Erin "killed" a Pilgrim. The Ghostbusters walked past the police, agents, and soldiers frozen in place. Abby found it weird. Erin agreed. Patty tried talking to them but nobody could talk. Abby congratulated them on the great work. Slimer drove by in Ecto-1 and was having a jolly time with other ghosts hanging from the car and a Lady Slimer on the passenger seat. Abby relented it was having the time of its life. The Ghostbusters stepped into the lobby of the Mercado Hotel and confronted Rowan. Eventually, Rowan left Kevin's body and took on a new ghost form. He shoved the Ghostbusters out with a shock wave. Rowan laughed from inside. The windows shattered floor by floor. Abby yelled at everyone to run. Rowan busted out of the hotel. He saw them and marched after them. Erin shot side of a building. A billboard exploded and fried the left side of Rowan. Rowan roared and look around. The Ghostbusters hid down a street alley. Patty stated he pretty much was not keeping up with what they agreed upon. Rowan stepped on a taxi and flattened it. Patty wondered what part of "small and friendly" did he not understand. Civilians ran away. Rowan punched at a building. He roared and punched a roof. Abby prioritized the need to reverse the portal but it required an insane amount of energy. Erin wondered what to do. Abby believed they just had to shoot directly in the portal with more power to cause a reverse reaction. Holtzmann suggested they cross the streams. Erin remembered that was the thing that was so powerful that would make all of their atoms implode. Holtzmann corrected her and thought it would be more violent than that. Abby believed they had an extremely good shot at pulling all the ionized ecto-matter back into the dimension of its origin by crossing their streams into the portal. Erin saw the pro was they saved the world but the con was they experienced the most painful death conceivable of all time. Abby admitted it was hard to shine that penny. Erin agreed to do it. They returned to the portal and crossed the streams into it. Elsewhere, Rowan looked at a car. The Ghostbusters fell on their backs from the recoil. Rowan tossed the car over his shoulder. Abby realized the portal was too strong and they didn't have enough power to reverse it. Ecto-1 returned again. Patty asked about the roof rack equipment. Holtzmann theorized if they could get the reactors super-critical inside the vortex, the beta radiation could reverse the polarity. Erin realized it would cause a total protonic reversal. Abby equated the plan to turning the portal into a giant ghost trap and called Patty a genius. Patty stated she was a Ghostbuster. Abby told everyone to focus on narrowing the car's path. They blasted one pole at time. Ecto-1 swerved away from each one. "End Of The World (Party One More Time)" played in Ecto-1. Holtzmann directed them to aim for the silver canisters. They side stepped Ecto-1 and fired. Ecto-1 launched in mid-air into the portal. They nailed the canisters as it descended into the Portal. The Portal turned red. The Slimers were launched into the air, still seated on the front seat cushion. Both laughed then were pulled back in the portal. All the ghosts around the city were pulled in by red streams of energy shooting out of the Portal. Erin exclaimed it was working. Even Rowan was pulled back but he resisted and held onto some buildings. Erin didn't want to let the portal close with him still in New York. Abby ordered everyone to loosen his grip. They shot his "crotch." He winced and clutched his "crotch." Patty asked if that was where she wanted them to shoot. Rowan tripped on a fire truck as he was pulled forward. Rowan reached for the Ghostbusters as he fell to the ground. Abby told them to look out. She pushed Patty aside. Rowan grabbed Abby as he was pulled into the portal. Erin eyed a fire trick winch. She tied the wire around her waist as the portal started to close. Erin ran for the portal. Patty became concerned about what she was doing. The Mercado Hotel started reforming. Erin dived into the portal as it narrowed. Patty and Holtzmann pulled on Erin's wire from outside the hotel. Patty and Holtzmann lost their balance as Abby and Erin emerged. They exited the portal just in time and it closed. They burst through the doors. The Mercado Hotel was back to normal and day was restored. The police, agents, and soldiers looked around. Holtzmann and Patty exclaimed. Patty noticed their hair was white. Erin looked at Abby's hair and vice versa. Erin asked what year it was. Holtzmann joked it was 2040 and the president was a plant. They fell for it. Holtzmann told them she was kidding. They realized they saved the world. Kevin joined in and ate a sub sandwich. Patty asked Kevin what his contribution was. Kevin claimed he did a lot and explained he walked over to the power box, pushed a bunch of buttons, everything got sucked into the portal, then it closed up. Holtzmann told him the two things were unrelated. Erin asked him when he had time to get a sandwich. Kevin replied he looked for them in the deli nearby. Abby was annoyed he stopped to get a sandwich. Kevin suggested they stop splitting hairs and the point was, the Ghostbusters were back together again and that's what friends were for. They placed their hands into the center of their circle. Patty was just glad he was okay. Holtzmann laughed. Erin told him to hold her hand longer. Abby had enough and tapped Erin. Kevin commented he loved their hair because it made them look a lot older. Abby snatched the sub and tossed it. Kevin asked for it. It was tossed back to him. Abby mouthed 'No' to the person. Kevin ate more. Patty was surprised. Abby tossed the sub again. Kevin asked for a beverage. Abby told them don't. A water bottle was tossed to him. Kevin asked for a muffin next. A muffin was thrown to him. Abby couldn't believe it. Patty asked if he was a wizard. Noted Places *The Mercado Hotel *Lotus Leaf Trivia *The shot of Times Square at the start of Chapter 5 is the only scene to be filmed at the actual Times Square in New York. The POV of the camera indicates it was filmed on the pedestrian walkway right below West 43rd Street looking north.Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 2 (Movie Rundown)" 6/10/18 *The rest of the Times Square scenes were filmed at the set constructed at the Weymouth airfield in Boston. *After the soldiers and police arrive, there is an establishing shot of Manhattan. The H&M sign on the 4 Times Square building can seen. *Across the street from the Mercado was a PS4 ad and a Sephora store. On the right was a Levi's ad. A ticker in the center read, "Health Care Bill is Rejected. Cites Precedent in 1973 Gant Debate" and the ticker below read, "Report Medical Professionals Assisting New York Relief Effort." *Times Square had advertisements for Blu-ray, Crackle, Revlon, Aladdin, Jersey Boys, Papa John's, a "That's a big Twinkie" Hostess, Stay Puft Marshmallows, Progressive, and Save the Children. *After Rowan changed Times Square, there were ads for "Taxi Driver" and Boris Karloff in "Snake People". *The dance scene allegedly cost in the low seven figures and took up two full days of shooting, not including rehearsal time. It involved a choreographed dance number to The Bee Gees' "You Should Be Dancing." There were mixed responses from test audiences so it was cut from the theatrical version but then added to the end credits.The Hollywood Reporter "Chris Hemsworth's Cut 'Ghostbusters' Dance Sequence Cost Sony Seven Figures" 7/20/16 Line reads: "Director Paul Feig has said that cutting the Ghostbusters dance sequence starring Chris Hemsworth was "the biggest decision of my life," but a source on the film tells THR that it was an expensive one, too — the scene cost in the low seven figures and took up two full days of shooting, not including rehearsal time. Mixed audience reactions during test screenings of the scene, in which Hemsworth's possessed receptionist leads NYPD officers and camouflage-clad soldiers in a choreographed dance number to The Bee Gees' "You Should Be Dancing," led filmmakers to move it into the closing credits." Ultimately, it was cut from the theatrical version because it was thought the dance number made the villain too funny at this point and would remove the threat from him and affect the tone oddly.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 31:14-31:50 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "It always tested well. People loved it but it was a divisive at the same time. It felt, I don't know... the hardest thing in the world is to cut out a dance number that Chris Hemsworth nailed. It set the tone a little odd. The hardest thing in a comedy is making sure that the threat is real and so you always want to have as comedy people you want a funny villain and Neil Casey is one of the funniest people on the planet and he had all these amazing, funny riffs he'd do but as we put it together, the moment he's funny, the threat goes out of him." *In the extended scene, behind the Homeland Security's forces are several posters advertising Sony-produced television series: **The Goldbergs **Black List **Shark Tank **Dr. Ken **Better Call Saul *One of the movie theater displays is for "Welcome to the Other Side," a possible nod to when Peter remarks, "See ya on the other side, Ray" in the first movie. *The effects team recreated Times Square of the 1970s digitally using reference photos from the era.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "For the finale, we were called upon to recreate Times Square of the 1970s. The Ghostbusters were filmed on a backlot green screen set that included streets, sidewalks, cars, and the first floor facade of the Mercado Hotel. This meant that we needed recreate the majority of Times Square digitally using photos from the 1970s. Additionally, we needed to add the fictional Mercado Hotel in the place of the Paramount Building. The Mercado needed to be modelled to a high level of detail because the giant Rowan ghost grows to his monster size within the building and eventually breaks his way out." *On July 15, 2016, Luci Romberg posted a photo of her with McCarthy doing splits on the Times Square set surrounded by the actors portraying the ghosts. Luci Romberg instagram 7/15/16 *The battle of Times Square was shot on green screen in Boston. The actors portraying ghosts all wore LED tracking markers. They were many more ghosts planned to appear but it was scaled down in the final version of the movie.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "All the live action was all shot on greenscreen. As filmed, there were many more ghosts planned for the fight (see below) and thus there were many more actors in the background of each shot (all with LED tracking markers)." **The Sony Pictures Imageworks (SPI) effects team removed the background actors and rotoscoped the Ghostbusters from the background completely. In the final version of the movie, everything but the actresses are digital.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "As it was decided in the edit to make the fight more personal, the SPI team had to remove all of these secondary background actors and roto the hero actresses from the background completely. This translated to everything but the actresses being digital in the final shots, even the Proton Packs" **Most of the background actors were replaced with smoke. The SPI team had to employ a deep compositing pipeline and depth compositing approach.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "From the environment of Times Square to the smoke and of course the ghosts, everything was replaced. Given there is so much complex volumetrics surrounding the actors, SPI employed a deep compositing pipeline, embracing the depth compositing approach more completely than they had on any previous picture. The final shot. Everything except the actresses are digital (even their Proton packs)." **The battle scenes were filmed twice. It was first filmed with the stunt women on wire rigs. A couple days later, the scene was filmed with the actresses. The prop packs were replaced in post by the visual team.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "The scenes were filmed twice, once with stunt women standing in for our heroes battling stuntmen on wire rigs and then filming was repeated again a couple of days later with the hero actresses. To make things even more complex, even then the portable 'positron colliders' or proton packs were just stand in prop packs on the day for safety reasons. All the proton packs were tracked to the actresses and added later in post." *At the South Weymouth Naval Air Station set, Leslie Jones was thrown into a van repeatedly and Kate McKinnon fell a lot.Mashable "On the set of 'Ghostbusters': Secret villains, cameos and one super scary spirit" 4/28/16 Line reads: "Of course, filming the scene requires each actress to do the same thing, over and over. Jones is repeatedly thrown against a van. McKinnon falls. McCarthy dangles upside down. Time after time, Jones gets to whip out her character's signature tool, a chipper, and say a catchphrase: "It's chipping time!" One thing becomes obvious pretty quickly -- it's not easy being a Ghostbuster." *The Weymouth set in Boston recreated two and a half blocks of Times Square from 42nd Street to 44th Street. A section of actual frontage to the Mercado Hotel was also built. The set design crew paid attention to detail and did things like painted the real detail of crosswalks, used real streetlights, and used real planters. It was accurate enough that vehicles could drive around. Surrounding the set was 22 feet of green screen. Jefferson Sage and co. were able project "a blueprint" of the planned-for effects as a reasonable guide for the actors and crew to get down things like scale and lighting. Multiple teams worked on effects from September 2015 to June 2016. Sage and co. did research and made schematics for the digital team and also got permission to use more than what was seen in the movie.Yahoo! Movies "How 'Ghostbusters' Re-Created a Bizarro Times Square" 7/20/16 Jefferson Sage says: "It represented two and a half blocks, 42 St. to 44 St...We built a section of actual frontage to the hotel. We painted real detail of crosswalks, had real streetlights, planters - real things to put other real things behind...We essentially designed the schematics, and had stacks of research on '70s Times Square so the digital team wouldn't have to start from scratch. We got permission to use a lot more than we needed, so they'd have a choice."Yahoo! Movies "How 'Ghostbusters' Re-Created a Bizarro Times Square" 7/20/16 Line reads: "Sage says that pulling together the digital effects ran straight through from when filming wrapped at the end of September 2015 into June 2016, with the film hitting theaters in mid-July." *The Times Square battle started out as a stunt viz sequence created by stunt coordinator Walter Garcia. Working independent of production, Garcia produced an entire choreographed fight sequence with a stunt team, who became the four leads' stunt doubles, complete with effects done in Adobe After Effects. Paul Feig and visual effects supervisor Pete Travers were impressed but the battle was in the script at that point.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "The sequence with the Ghostbusters fighting one on one started out differently and much shorter. The origin of the Times Square fight sequence started with the stunt co-ordinator Walter Garcia. The veteran stuntman took it upon himself to produce a stunt viz sequence with the stunt women who would end up being the actual stunt doubles for the lead actresses. Garcia is extremely experienced having done complex fight choreography on X-men Apocalypse, Ant-Man, and most significantly with Ghostbuster’s director Paul Feig's film Spy. Working independently, Garcia produced an entire choreographed fight sequence complete with fairly impressive effects done in Adobe After Effects. An impressed Feig showed the stunt viz to visual effects supervisor Pete Travers who agreed, asking "wow, but where does this go in the movie?" The sequence at that stage was not in the script at all." *In an earlier version of the script, the battle was a much smaller fight involving prohibition-era ghosts.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "Fieg ended up replacing a much smaller fight that had been scripted with some prohibition-era ghosts with the new much more dynamic hand to hand combat scene." *Abby is grabbed by Mayhem in front of a Nathan's. There is a Coca Cola sign, too. *The car that Abby is dropped onto during the Times Square fight is the Rambler Melissa McCarthy's character in "The Heat" owned.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:45:50-01:45:57). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Oh, that car that she fell on. Y'know where that car is from? That was, uh, Melissa's car from The Heat." *The Times Square battle accounted for almost half the total number of shots that Sony Pictures Imageworks completed for the movie.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "The Times Square sequence grew to be almost half the total number of shots that SPI completed for the film." *The fight was four and a half minutes at one point in production. But it was decided it didn't make much sense for the other ghosts to just stand there while only a few at time attacked like in an old Kung Fu movie. Sony didn't want to pay the cost of the entire fight. They settled on a fog, from which ghosts energize out of, to obscure the other background extras. Instead of AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill," the music was replaced by a score made by Teddy Shapiro.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 28:49-29:27 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "We had in that fight, we had a ton of extras that were dressed in amazing period clothes and everything but what happened was when we're putting it together, we realized we had the situation where as an audience, it was that thing when you're watching a Kung Fu movie and guys are surrounded by a bunch of guys but only three go in at a time. Why don't they all run in and wipe them out? So we're going, 'Actually, it does look weird they're standing there...' so we created more of that smoke where they just energize out of the fog which I think is just a cool idea so we brainstormed that as we put together the VFX."EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 29:58-30:25 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "My only regret is that we couldn't do the longer version of it. We just... the studio didn't want to pay. The cost... it was a very expensive scene to do the VFX for but the original fight was about four and a half minutes long. It was also done to AC/DC's "Shoot the Thrill" which was, that was my favorite version of the y'know it was crazy then Teddy Shapiro went in and did that amazing score for when Holtzmann's running the gauntlet with her pistols." *The film has a scene that suggests the Ghostbusters ran north on Seventh Avenue when in the two shots later it is shown they entered West 44th street by the Bold Clothing Store. As of 2017 the location of the Bold Clothing Store building is going to be replaced with a GAP and Old Navy stores. *"Fists of Fury" is on the RKO National Twin theater marquee outside the Mercado as the Ghostbusters enter the hotel. *A real crushed taxi cab prop was taken to the 53 State Exchange Place Building at the corner of Congress Street and Exchange Street in Boston for the filming of the scene when Rowan steps on the cab. The cab is on Congress, and the Ghostbusters hides down a little side alley named Quaker Lane directly across the street.Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 8 (Movie Rundown)" 7/22/18 *In the extended version, there is a longer discussion in the alley about what to do next but in the theatrical version, instead, there are civilians running through the streets while Rowan destroys a building. The latter was filmed at 125 High Street in Boston where the Subway Rat Woman scene in the previous chapter was also filmed. *Despite not having much that looks like West 44th street in the film, it can be confirmed by Belasco signage on the left side of the street during the shot when Rowan is on a rampage and the Ghostbusters are hiding in an alleyway. *Rowan returns to try to stop the Ghostbusters coming off of West 47th street and going south on 7th avenue. He passes by: **Coke / Canadian Club **Howard Johnson's **Burger King *On page 11 of Ghostbusters 101 #6: **In panel 4, on the signs in the center: ***Under the Toy Tower sign is the Howard sign from the 2016 movie, seen right of the Coca-Cola sign behind the Ring Leader Ghost when the fight starts. **In panel 4, on the signs on the right: ***Below the Movieland Theater is the "White Fish to Eat, Buy 1 Get 1 Free" from the 2016 movie, prominently seen on the left side of the screen when Slimer returns to Times Square a second time. ***Below the White Fish sign is the Kob's Bar sign from the 2016 movie, prominently seen on the right side of the screen when Slimer returns to Times Square a second time. ***Left of the White Fish sign is the Lofts Candies sign from the 2016 movie, by the Woolworth's sign and visible when the Ghostbusters shoot the poles down. ***Under the red V is the Warm sign that lit up in neon blue and red from the 2016 movie that was right of the Howard sign, under the Haig sign, and right of the Fists of Fury marquee. ***Left of the red V is the hotel sign with "Hotel" in yellow light and "Vacancy" in green from the 2016 movie, prominently seen on the right side of the screen when Slimer returns to Times Square a second time. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 05 **Chapter 07 **Chapter 12 ***Mentioned on Mercado website. **Chapter 14 **Chapter 15 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***So Glad You Came Back ***The New Book ****Mentioned on back cover of A Glimpse into the Unknown: A Journey into a Portal; Catching Sight of the Other Dimension: Discovering the Undiscoverable: A Curiosity Piqued and Peaked. *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #4 ****On page 8, Holtzmann alludes to the Times Square battle. Jillian Holtzmann (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.12). Jillian Holtzmann says: "I haven't had this many of you on my plate at once for awhile." References Gallery From Film and Trailers Gb2016 chapter14 img004.jpg Gb2016 chapter14 img005.jpg Gb2016 chapter14 img006.jpg Gb2016 chapter14 img008.jpg Gb2016 chapter14 img074.jpg Gb2016 chapter14 img086.jpg Gb2016 chapter14 img094.jpg Gb2016 chapter14 img100.jpg Gb2016 chapter14 img102.jpg Gb2016 chapter14 img103.jpg Gb2016 chapter14 img104.jpg Gb2016 chapter14 img107.jpg Gb2016 chapter14 img109.jpg Gb2016 chapter14 img165.jpg Gb2016 chapter14 img193.jpg Gb2016 chapter14 img196.jpg Gb2016 chapter15 img004.jpg Gb2016 chapter15 img049.jpg Gb2016 chapter15 img050.jpg Gb2016 chapter15 img053.jpg Gb2016 chapter15 img057.jpg Gb2016 chapter15 img058.jpg Gb2016 chapter15 img071.jpg Gb2016 chapter15 img072.jpg Gb2016 chapter15 img074.jpg Gb2016 chapter15 img087.jpg Gb2016 chapter15 img094.jpg Gb2016 chapter15 img097.jpg Gb2016 chapter15 img100.jpg Gb2016 chapter15 img104.jpg Gb2016 chapter15 img120.jpg Gb2016 chapter15 img143.jpg Behind the Scenes and Interviews TimesSquare2016PhotoGallery01.jpg|Concept art seen in special features photo gallery TimesSquareSPIBreakdown01.jpg|Times Square in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX Breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown02.jpg|Times Square in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX Breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown03.jpg|Times Square in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX Breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown04.jpg|Times Square in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX Breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown05.jpg|Times Square building models in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX Breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown06.jpg|Times Square building models in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX Breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown07.jpg|Times Square building models in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX Breakdown GB2016Chapter14MeetTheTeam01.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette TimesSquareSPIBreakdown08.jpg|Ghostbusters approaching frozen National Guard in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX Breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown09.jpg|Possessed Kevin looking down at Ghostbusters in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX Breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown10.jpg|Possessed Kevin looking down at Ghostbusters in Times Square in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX Breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown11.jpg|Fight in Times Square in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX Breakdown GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight01.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette GB2016Chapter14FullVersionTimesSquareFight04.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette TimesSquareSPIBreakdown12.jpg|Holtzmann in Times Square fight in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX Breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown13.jpg|Holtzmann in Times Square fight in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX Breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown14.jpg| End of battle against Times Squares Ghosts in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX Breakdown TimesSquareSPIBreakdown15.jpg|End of battle against Times Squares Ghosts in Sony Pictures Imageworks VFX Breakdown GB2016Chapter15WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter15WorldOfTheGhostbusters05.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter15WorldOfTheGhostbusters06.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter15GagReelOne01.jpg|As seen in Gag Reel 1 GB2016Chapter15WorldOfTheGhostbusters07.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter15WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects05.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects20.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette Secondary Canon Category:GB:2016 Locations Category:Locations